


Nothing is an Accident.

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hollence flashbacks, lawstein - Freeform, this was supposed to be a mini fic and it isn't gonna be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was supposed to be a mini fic and it isn't gonna be, Based on a prompt from tumblr </p><p>I just saw a thing on fb like ‘does somebody want to be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples’ and I’m just…………………imagine your otp</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the little black box

Danny I need to ask you something and it’s not exactly illegal, but it is a dick move.”

“Okay, you’ve got me. What is it?”

“I saw this post on a fancy Facebook group and there’s a free cake tasting for engaged couples and I really, really want cake.”

“Are you telling me you want me to be your pretend fiancé so we can eat free cake?”

“I mean… Yeah I am.”

“And this isn’t a secret ploy to actually propose to me?”

“No it’s not

“Count me in, lemme go get my great grandmother’s wedding ring and change and we can go!” Danny ran down the hallway and started rummaging through her end table.

Carmilla followed her down the hallway and stood in the doorway. “Danny it’s not for like another hour, wait… why do you just have your great grandmother’s wedding ring???”

“Uh, you know, cause she died and then left it for me in her will.”

“No I meant why do you have it here, like on hand?”

“Where else am I supposed to have it? I kind of live here Carm.”

“Okay but who is gonna wear the ring?”

“Come look at it and we’ll decide. Shit wait I promise I just had it.” Danny dug through her end table and threw dirty socks and old candy wrappers on the floor, tossing receipts and pictures of her and Carmilla here and there. A few used tissues fell by Carmilla’s feet.

“Shit Danny, you’re disgusting no wonder you can’t find this ring box.”

“It may or may not be in the box…”

“WHAT? HOW DO YOU HAVE BASICALLY A FAMILY HEIRLOOM JUST SITTING AROUND AND LOSE IT????” 

“BECAUSE I AM NOT AN ORGANIZED PERSON KARNSTEIN NOW SHUT UP AND HELP ME LOOK. Go check in my sock drawer or something be helpful you useless lesbian.”  
Carmilla stepped over the garbage that Danny was still throwing out of the end table. She opened the top drawer of Danny’s dresser. “Wait there are underwear in here too Danny.”

“Yeah like I promise those are clean Carm. I mean probably.”

“DANNY! This would be so much easier to just go get a fake ring out of like a quarter machine, it’s not like they’re gonna actually look at the ring we just have to go and be lovey dovey and eat FREE cake.”

“No okay I want you to see this thing and now it’s like about pride I need to find this ring.”

Carmilla started throwing socks at Danny. “YOU ARE SO GROSS AND IT’S HILAROUS BECAUSE YOU ARE ADORABLE.”

“Wait what?”

“YOU ARE ADORABLE AND DISGUSTING. Now catch!” Carmilla threw a few bundle of socks at Danny laughed catching a few of the bundles in her shirt.  
“Yeah tell me something I don’t know Karnstein.”

‘That you’re a giant asshole.”

“Okay, but I already knew that.”

Danny threw a wadded pair of socks back at Carmilla. “You haven’t done anything but make more of a mess Carm. Can you go look in the bathroom?”

“You’re a mess Danny, but fine.” Carmilla walked back out the hallway and headed towards the bathroom. 

Danny grabbed one of the socks that Carmilla had thrown at her and sighed. “That was way too close.” She unfolded the socks and pulled out a box.

“Danny I couldn’t find anything, oh hey did you find it?”

“Uh no, just the empty box but I bet we’re getting closer.”

“It’s gotta be somewhere in my dresser.” 

“Seriously, why didn’t you just keep it in the box or like a jewelry box or in some kind of small box that jewelry is usually put in?”

“Because at one point I thought that maybe I would use it for someone and that didn’t work out so I think I just misplaced it.”

“No way okay, you’ve gotta tell me about this.” 

“Fine but you can’t judge me.”

“Why would I?”

“Okay so her name was Laura and we went to university together.”

“Wait you went to university for like a year, how was that enough time to know you wanted to marry this girl?”

“Are you even a lesbian? Now shut up or I’m never gonna get through this story.”

“Fine. Be that way.”

“Okay so like I said her name was Laura and she was a student in my Advanced Literature in British Works.”

“Wait; when were you a teacher?”

“Oh my god do you even listen to half the things I say ever? I was a teacher’s assistant you idiot. Now again, shut up. I saw her a few times a week and she would always stick around after class and talk about the readings from the week, I think that’s what really sparked the conversation, she always knew what she was talking about and actually enjoyed the readings we did in class. She’d hang back and we would talk about anything from Beowulf to Pride and Prejudice. We went out for coffee a few times and eventually we started seeing each other almost every day outside of class.”


	2. The first meeting and some hot cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Danny meet officially after class one day when Laura has some questions that leads to coffee and cocoa. (It's not much but it's the first meeting so it's not going to be very long. I promise it's going to get better and longer)

***  
“Hey, hey Ms. Lawrence, I have a few questions about the Oedipus Rex essay and a few other things from my media and lit class.”

“Oh uh hey Laura, you can like call me Daddy… I mean Danny.” 

Laura turned a shade of pink and Danny couldn’t help but laugh at herself. “I am so sorry Laura, I may have spent most of class reading a Clexa daddy fic.”

“Was it “And the Nights Heda so close”?” Laura asked looking bashful.

“Unfortunately it was, I’m just glad you’re not judging me for it.”

“Well I mean I don’t think I would judge you too much when I know the name of the fic off-hand.”

Danny laughed a little and looked at Laura, “You wanna go get some coffee and I’ll help you out. Do you have your laptop on hand?”

“Uh no I actually don’t even have a laptop. I have a desktop back at my apartment and I like to use pen and paper when I’m on the go. It just seems easier to me.”

Danny laughed lightly, “It must be nice not to be reliant on technology, I’ve seen your cell phone, and it’s not exactly high tech.” The two started walking towards the café on campus, “So Hollis, what’s your poison?”

“Hot cocoa with extra marshmallows, coffee isn’t really my thing. I run on sugar not caffeine.” Laura laughed awkwardly as she walked through the door that Danny held open for her. 

“Wow, okay Hollis.” She walked up to the counter and grabbed the wallet out of her back pocket. “Can I get a large hot cocoa with extra marshmallows, and a cup of soy milk with a canned protein shake?” Danny handed the girl behind the counter her card and grabbed her receipt.

“You didn’t have to do that uh Lawrence?”

“You don’t have to call me that Laura, it’s just a force of habit. It’s easier to just know last names sometimes, but with how you hang around after class I highly doubt you’ll just be another face in the crowd.”

“Hey Danny, here’s your stuff!”

“Thanks Elsie, I’ll see you back at the sorority.” Danny handed Laura her hot cocoa and they took a seat next to the window.

“So how about that paper?”

“Uh yeah, here is the copy I have and I was wondering if you could look at it and maybe tell me if I was on the right track, or correct any errors I might have missed. The last paper I handed in for my Pop Culture final I totally missed that it said “asses” and not assesses, I lost like 40 points so I want to make sure that never happens again.”

“Yeah we’ve all been there Laura, I did the same thing my first semester here. I barely proofread anything and I only applied to be a TA for the one English professor that doesn’t hate me on campus. Here let me get out my fancy purple pen and we’ll go over this in a few minutes. Enjoy your cocoa Hollis.”  
***


	3. macchi-yucko

“Okay so what, like what happened next?”

“Not much I guess, like I said we went out for coffee a few times and started dating and crap like that. It wasn’t that special you know?”

“Danny, you were gonna marry her? That’s not just ‘crap like that’. You’ve gotta tell me more I’m invested.”

“Jeez, I thought you wanted free food?”

“Uh yeah, but this is a fantastic story and they are doing the cake thing all weekend so we have time for this.”

“Then why the hell did we rush to find that ring?”

“ _We_ didn’t rush to do anything; you ran to your room and started digging through that trash pile you call a room.”

Danny shoved Carmilla in the shoulder, “You’re such an ass Karnstein. You know that right?”

“I am hurt Danny, I am not an ass, I am _the_ ass, I am the queen of asses or um assesses.”

“You wanna go get some coffee and I’ll keep telling you the story?”

“Only if you get me a crappuccino or a macchi-yucko.”

“Why do you act like such a kid sometimes?”

“Because if I didn’t you wouldn’t love me.” She grabbed Danny’s hand, and wrapped hers around and, leaned in and kissed her gently.

“You’re a macchi-yucko Carm, and you know I’d get you anything you want.”

“Okay I know what I want Danny?”

“Hm?”

“I want you and I to stay in bed while you tell me this story, and maybe order pizza?”

“That is so something you would want Carmilla, but okay.”

Danny leaned down and kissed Carmilla’s forehead. “TO THE BEDROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Carmilla groaned, “Danny, will you carry me?”

“Carm, you have two perfectly good feet. Why can’t you just walk there?”

“Because it’s totally romantic, don’t you wanna be gushy?”

“Since when do you want to be gushy Carmilla “brooding is what I do” Karnstein?”

“Shut up. Danny. I don’t always brood!”

“Carm, you are an exceptional brooder.”

Carmilla looked at Danny with an over-exaggerated look of disgust, put her hand on her chest and with the fakest posh southern American accent. “Well Ms. Lawrence, I have never brooded nor will I brood, these accusations will not stand.” She stood up and dramatically walked into the bedroom. Danny rolled her eyes and followed her girlfriend to the bedroom. Carmilla fell spread out on the bed, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Danny. “You’re such a dork and I love it Danny.”

Danny who failed at catching the pillow, grabbed it off the floor and shook a few Kleenex off it. “How am I a dork? You’re the biggest fucking dork I know!”

Carmilla leaned over and kissed Danny, running her fingers through her long red hair, the kiss lingered and Danny moaned into Carmilla’s mouth and rolled on top over her. “Okay, okay I- I take it back, you’re not a dork.”

“You’re damn right, Danny. If anything I’m a sexy nerd!”

“Oh yes Ms. Librarian.”

“Hey you promised to never bring that up… you know, outside of the bedroom.”

“You’re kidding me right now, right? Look where we are, we are literally in the bedroom.”


	4. Backwater Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollence flashback and this is Jordann telling you that they don't really know how a college community room is set up so yes there is an "English Corner" which is just generally where the English majors hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are kinda short. I had the previous chapter, this one and the next written up at the same time, but didn't want to put them all on one chapter for reasons.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“I can’t believe that you’re taking me back to your dorm room Laura, you’re not classy at all are you? Bringing me home and not even to meet the parents.” She nudged Laura in the shoulder and the smaller girl was thrown off balance and almost falling into the bushes.

“You’re hilarious Danny, but I regret to inform you that this is nothing fancy, but at least everything is clean.”

“Are you saying that, I Danny Lawrence am messy?”

“I- I never said that Danny, I just said that I’m clean.” She laughed “But I mean, you’re not the messiest person I’ve ever met, that title is reserved for my father.”

“I’m definitely the messiest person that _I_ know if that counts for anything, Laura.”

“But you’re not leave your hair in the drain messy, which is a plus.”

“Did you snoop in my bathroom?”

In an almost over the top snobbish manor, pointing with her nose in the air, Laura said, “Bathroom cleanliness is very important in picking a potential mate”

Danny looked confused, “What kind of backwater nonsense is that?”

“Backwater? We’re both from Toronto, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, but that city itself has like a diverse population, I never even knew you until college?”

“Well duh, you can live in a city 1/25th the size of Toronto and not know everyone.”

Danny shoved Laura in the shoulder again, “Jeez you’re just full of piss and vinegar. I mean come on, must you take everything so _lit_ erally,” Danny laughed at herself as she put emphasis on the “lit”. They walked into the English corner of the commons and sat down at one of the couches.

“Why didn’t we go straight to your dorm?”

“I just kind of want to chill for a little bit you know? Maybe see some familiar faces for once?” She scooted closer to Danny and laughed. “Know what I mean?”

Danny let out a little laugh “Are we really just here so you can show me off to an ex or something?”

“Not just an ex or something, I just want to show you off in general. I mean you’re gorgeous, you’re tall you’re caring you actually listen when I talk to you and I mean, Danny you- you make me smile.”

“Laura, you are a fucking sap and I would love to sit here while you show me off.” She cuddled up closer to Laura and stuck her feet on the table in front of her. “Now who exactly are we showing my gorgeous bod off too?”

“No one in particular yet, but we’re waiting for a girl who looks like she’ll love you forever and then cheat on you with a bitch with a dye job so bad you can’t only tell, but you wonder why she dyed it that color in the first place.”

“That’s really harsh Hollis, especially for you.”

“Even for me, you’ll understand when you see her.”

“So she was really pretty?”

“She was pretty; she was smart at least I thought she was. She was everything 18-year-old, from the smallest part of Toronto, Laura Jayne Hollis wanted. You know, until she wasn’t.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. There's no way Willow Was a Red-Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Fluff With Mild Angst

“Whoa there, cowgirl, you’re not gonna go flashback in a story you’re already telling are you? That’s like wrong on every level ever.”

“What no, shut up Carm. Are you getting bored already?”                     

“No I’m not I just, wanted to let you know that you might be going too far into the abyss of telling a story, but I really need to know who this other girl was.”

“Which one? The girl who cheated on her, or the girl she cheated with?”

“Both, duh.”

Danny cuddled closer to Carmilla and laughed, “Okay so this girl she dated was pretty straight edge, just like she was at first. She was pretty basic, red hair and hand me down robes.”

“Fuck you D.”

“Maybe later, but she could totally have been a Weasley.”

“Okay, but so could you. Did Laura totally have a type™?”

“Yes okay, she had a type™ and that type was gorgeous gingers and it would have made Willow Rosenburg jealous.”

“I’m like 105% sure that Willow was the red-head.”

“No way, they were both red-heads.”

“How are you so dumb, Tara had brown hair.”

“I know they were both red-heads Carm, because I idolized both of them because they were red-heads I remember this very clearly.”

“Danny, my dear my love the light of my life, you are so wrong and you idolized them because eight-year-old you was a lesbian and so were they. Tara was a brunette; here look I can prove it.” Carmilla took out her phone and pulled up google. “Okay Google, Tara and Willow from Buffy” The first picture that came up was the couple sitting in the magic shop and Carmilla shoved the phone into Danny’s face. “See look! That is them, sitting together and Tara clearly has brown hair, and Willow,” Carmilla pointed to the other girl on the screen, “Is a red-head. Only one of them had red hair Danny.”

Danny threw a pillow at Carmilla’s face, “You’re such an ass you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever D. You know that you love me.”

“Fuck off.”

"Yeah, yeah tell me how you really feel."

"I'm upset because I was so sure that Tara was a red-head."

"She wasn't a red-head, but she is red-dead."

"Woah there, too soon Carm too soon."

"Danny it's been 14 years. What are you talking about?"

"I was eight years old Carm, it sucked."

"Yeah, you're right it did suck, even if I didn't know what Buffy was until I was 19."

"What!?!? How didn't I know that?"

"Because… it really doesn't matter that much?"

"What did you watch when you were younger if you didn't watch Buffy?!"

"Well my mom liked Friends and general sitcom stuff like that. She once caught me watching Charmed and took my TV away."

"Wow your mom sucks."

"She sucked, yeah." Carmilla started gasping and grabbing at her chest. It was so sudden Danny didn’t even realize what was happening. Danny held Carmilla close and started running her fingers through her hair. "It's okay Carm, I'm here and we can do this together." Carmilla kept scooting closer and closer to Danny, even if there was no more space between them and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Danny could feel it through her. Shallow breaths were never good.

"Carm it's- it's okay. Let it out, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," She started breathing in and out. "Come on babe, do it with me, in through the nose." Danny took a deep breath in, "And out through the mouth. You can do it. Now in... and out."

Carmilla started breathing with Danny, until you couldn’t hear anything but the breathing of the two girls and the deafening tick-tock of the clock on the wall. Once she had control of her breathing again, Carmilla unlocked herself from Danny and sat up on the bed.

“Jesus fuck, when was the last time that happened. I’m sorry Danny.”

“Carm, there is no reason to be sorry. You know I’m always going to be here for you no matter what.”

“Are you sure that you mean that?”

“Carmilla…”

Carmilla wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed Danny on the cheek. “I know D I know. Thanks, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well, you won’t have to find out anytime soon Carm. You wanna get that pizza now?”

“Can we get pineapple on it?”

“No, now I love you but no matter what you’re going through I will never put pineapple on a pizza.”

 “Why not, I swear it’s good.”

“We are not having this conversation Karnstein. I refuse to get into this fight again.”

“Fine, we’ll get a boring pizza with boring toppings and boring-ness on top.”

“The brood is real!”

“Shut up Danny, as I told you like fifteen minutes ago, I do not brood.”

“Angst?”

Carmilla shook her head.

“pessimise?”

“That’s not even a word.”

“You’re not even a real word.”

Danny tossed her phone at Carmilla and caught it with precision, “Just order your stupid pineapple pizza, and get me cheese bread.”

“You don’t want pizza?”

“What about sulk, or lament or even ponder. Do you ponder?”

“Only why I love you.”

“Gross.”

“WHAT?”

“No… wait what, I wasn’t listening. Come look at this pizza. It’s tater-tot nacho cheese taco meat and bacon. Does that not sound nauseating?”

“You wanna try it don’t you?”

“I mean, maybe with a different sauce on the bottom, but I really want a dessert pizza right now.”

“Then get a dessert pizza Carm. Eat your little heart out.”

“Is that a short joke, because we agreed there would be less of those.”

“We didn’t agree anything, you simply asked me to stop using you as an armrest, and I replied by using you as an armrest. No it wasn’t a short joke, and I don’t care what you order as long as you get me cheese bread because I have like nothing to eat here.”

“If you ate anything that wasn’t pizza or fruit you might have more food.”

“Hey now, you gotta give me some credit. This body doesn’t just happen; I have to work for it. All that pizza and bananas have to go somewhere.”

“Yeah, but the only place they go is under the sheets, are you sure you only want cheese bread?”

“Maybe a medium extra pepperoni.”

“Okay Danny long legs.”

“We just talked about jokes.”

“Those were short jokes. This is tall jokes, we never talked about tall jokes.”

“That’s fair enough.”

“Okay pizza’s ordered, I used your card I hope that’s okay.”

“What no Carmilla you didn’t… nah it’s fine.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“Oh please, we both know I’m all legs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had more written but I wasn't sure when to end the chapter so I just stopped here and will post the next part when it's done. Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments


End file.
